


Неловкий момент

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Столкнулись в коридоре





	Неловкий момент

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Embarrassing Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416438) by mousapelli. 



– Мда, – проговорил Хьюбер, – неловко вышло.  
– Я, – сказал Гвендаль, на котором не было ни ниточки – если не считать котенка, которого он держал на руках, – могу все объяснить.  
– Уверен, что можешь, – примирительно сказал Хьюбер.  
– Могу, – согласился Гвендаль, – но не буду.  
– Ну и замечательно, – ответил Хьюбер и постарался как можно быстрее уйти из этого коридора.


End file.
